Goodbyes
by kc78
Summary: Kara and Danny knew what they had to do, but it didn't make saying goodbye to their son any easier. A snippet from S4x01. Complete.


Author Note: S4 has a lot of fodder...I hope you enjoy the short stories.

* * *

 _Goodbyes_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Debbie asked her daughter. They stood in the hangar with the other families waiting for the boarding call.

"I am, Mom." Kara said as she held her son for the last time. Frankie smiled at her as he was completely clueless to the fact Kara was leaving. He'd soon realise when she didn't get on the Hercules.

"I wish I could talk you out of this. A child needs his mother." Debbie told her, she smoothed a loving hand over Frankie's soft downy hair.

"A child also needs food and the Nathan James is down a TAO and CHENG for their mission. They need me and I want to help them. This is for Frankie's future." Kara told her, even though it tore her heart to pieces to leave Frankie; she had to do this. She needed to be on the Nathan James. It was ego, but a deep in her bones call to serve that she'd felt her entire life.

"I'm so proud of you." Debbie said, her eyes glittering with sad tears even though her expression was a proud one. Kara swallowed hard as she trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Thank you." She whispered her voice rough as it always touched her when her mother praised her. Debbie long understood Kara's life and responsibilities that she never plied on the guilt. Debbie pressed a soft kiss to Kara's forehead and stepped back.

"Frankie and I will be home waiting for you and Danny. I'll take loads of pictures and share them on the email drive for you." Debbie told her. Kara nodded as she saw Danny snake his way through the crowds to them.

"Sounds great," Kara looked to her son. "You don't grow up too fast, Mommy loves you." she told him, she littered his tiny face with kisses before she passed him into Danny's arms.

"Hey little man." Danny cooed at his son. Kara's heart ached as she felt for Danny as she watched the two. He'd barely had a few hours with Frankie and now they were saying goodbye again. Debbie wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and squeezed them in a comforting gesture.

Danny looked to them, "It's less than 5, you'll be boarding and remember when you get home to ration what we have in the store under the house. My brother is stationed in Norfolk now, so he will also drop by to visit and look after the yard. If you need anything, call him." Danny told Debbie, he looked as heartbroken as Kara felt as saying goodbye to their son.

"I will." Debbie promised. He gave a curt nod as the PA sounded announcing the boarding call.

"Ok, Frankie, it's time for Mommy and Daddy to go. We love you so much and we'll be back as fast as we can. But while we're gone you gotta make sure to look after Nanna and give Uncle Adam hell." Danny told him, all the while he tickled his son as he knew the kid didn't understand yet but wanted to leave seeing him smile and remember his laugh.

Frankie cackled in delight as Danny rubbed his beard on the kid. It was fun until Frankie's hands got stuck in his beard. "Ah! help." he said, holding Frankie away from him but not so far he could rip out his beard. Kara laughed as moved into help.

Once Frankie's hands were freed from Danny's chin monster; they both held each other and their child. Savoring the moment for as long as possible before the final call was made. They reluctantly passed Frankie into the safety of Debbie's arms and watched as they left the hangar. It was only until they were half way to the plane that Frankie realised what was happening. His tiny hands reached out in their direction and he started to wailing.

It took every bit of Kara's strength to not go to her son. Danny knew it was against regs but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders; pulling her close. Kara rested her head on his chest.

"This is going to go down as the fastest mission ever." Danny assured her, he knew it was most likely a lie but there was comfort in the thought. Kara gave a watery chuckle as she hoped it was as saying goodbye to her son was just as hard as it was saying goodbye to Danny every time he had to leave.

At least Frankie would be safe and when they got their hands on the seeds then his future would hopefully to be secure. Until then, Danny and Kara had each other and a mission to complete.


End file.
